As businesses utilization of network and “cloud” solutions for digital storage and processing increases, the performance required from the network and cloud solutions has increased as well. For instance, business operations may require storage or processing of files on a central file server, and as a pre-requisite may require collation of files on the central file server. Files may be transferred to the server using network file server protocols optimized for a LAN (local area network).
As a business grows geographically, some of these files may originate at remote locations with poor network connectivity and so uploading of files using LAN optimized file sharing protocols can be slow.
The slow upload performance can restrict the activities of personnel who must upload the files or whose equipment is in use until the transfer is completed and therefore have negative consequences for the efficiency of the business.
There is a need to reduce the time spent performing uploads so that personnel and equipment can be released for other activities, even while the transfer is still in progress.